The History Boys: Daltonstyle
by A Rose In Misery
Summary: Kurt Hummel manages to brighten up a dull history lesson by taking a leaf out of Posner's book.


**Hi, so this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. Umm it's based on something that Crazybeautifultypewriter (who I will dedicate this fic to since it was she who practically forced me to start writing) and I joked about because we both adore Klaine and The History Boys. I also happen to be a complete history geek and have been obsessed with the work of playwright Alan Bennett since I was about ten! So, yeah...I hope you enjoy it. It's not perfect and I may have to tweet it a bit. I'm English, so some of the words and phrases I use might be a bit out of place (although I've tried my best to make the language and spellings as American as possible).**

* * *

><p>Blaine was bored. Mr. Beardsley droned on and on monotonously and he could scarcely make out a word the guy was saying. Why, oh why, had he chosen history? He knew perfectly well. David at tipped him off at the start of term that they would be studying Weimar Germany in depth. Which naturally would involve a viewing of Cabaret (any excuse to see Liza Minnelli), not to mention a reading list that included the diaries of Christopher Isherwood. Blaine wasn't exactly sure what <em>actually <em>happened during the years of the Weimar republic, but he guessed that it was one hell of a party! Instead, they were stuck doing the run up to WW1 (the historical equivalent of ox bow lakes in Geography). Again.

He wished Kurt was with him. Everything was so much more fun with him around. Plus, now that they were, in effect, an "item" lessons as dull as this could be spent stealing glances and writing little notes to each other. Discretely, of course. While Dalton had a zero tolerance bulling policy, budding relationships (however rare) weren't exactly encouraged between students. And he really could not afford to miss any more Warbler rehearsals because of detention. Kurt had suggested that they do Cole Porter numbers for their next performance, whenever that was. He hadn't been too enthusiastic at first (he was still trying to get the Warblers to take him up on his idea for a P!nk/Katy Perry mash-up). Still, he couldn't deny that it was good music.

"_I get no kick from champagne, Mere alcohol doesn't thrill me at all, So tell me why should it be true, That I get a kick out of you?" _it summed up exactly how he felt about Kurt, even though it hadn't even been written in the past 5 years! Well, maybe not exactly. He couldn't say that he hadn't enjoyed Rachel's party even though he'd felt like a wreck afterward. Blaine looked up to see Mr. Beardsley glaring at him. He realized he'd been humming aloud to himself. He blushed slightly, his olive cheeks turning a light russet color. Still, it was nothing he wasn't used to. If he wasn't humming to himself, he would be tapping out a rhythm with his pen on the table or clicking his fingers to an imaginary beat. He even had a special dance routine reserved for football matches for whenever his team scored.

Blaine carried on humming softly to himself, pretending to be paying attention. Truth be told, he rather liked "old" music. He had become obsessed with Rodger's and Hart after seeing Babes in Arms when he was younger. It pleased him when Kurt told him that the New Directions had covered both My Funny Valentine and The Lady Is a Tramp. They obviously had taste.

_I wish I was singing to Kurt now _thought Blaine. Not that they hadn't been practicing enough together already. If fact, almost every moment they had to themselves they spent singing to each other (these duets usually melting into passionate kisses). No more than that, though. He knew full well that Kurt wasn't ready for anything more, er, _intense._ And that was fine. What he loved about Kurt more than anything was his company: the way he understood all his jokes, his cute little laugh, the way his smile spread right to the corners of those adorable porcelain cheeks, the way they could spend hours talking to each other about their hopes and dreams.

He knew he should not be thinking about Kurt now. Mr. Beardsley was one of those humorless old spoilsports who disapproved strongly of daydreaming. He wished he could swap him for that awesome history teacher in that film about those hot British guys in a high school somewhere. Played by that dude who was Uncle Dursley in the Harry Potter films. He had watched that film with Kurt the other night and loved every minute (even if he couldn't understand half of what they were saying). He wondered what Kurt was doing now. He would probably be in music by now, no doubt practicing his part of tonight's duet. Blaine grinned. At least he had something to look forward to.

"Right, boys, I will be gone for ten minutes. When I come back I want you all to be able to tell me the exact details of Franz Ferdinand's assassination." barked Mr. Beardsley before exiting the room abruptly, scowling.

_If only I could be learning about the band and not the archduke _thought Blaine as he wearily opened his textbook. He tried to concentrate on what the words on the page were saying but instead they seemed to form Kurt's face, smiling at him. Wait was that music? Blaine sat bolt upright in a daze. At the front of the class a keyboard had been set up with Wes behind it. Wes played a few notes and nodded at the tall boy beside him with the perfectly styled brown hair. Kurt! What the hell did they think they were doing? If Mr. Beardsley came back he would MURDER them!

" Gentlemen and gentleman" began Kurt, "I hope you will enjoy this performance. A little bird…" Kurt faltered slightly. Pavarotti's memory sometimes had this effect on him and his eyes glazed over for a second. He collected himself. "…Told me that you guys were in need of some entertainment. Well, here goes…"

Kurt began to sing, his crystal clear countertenor voice soaring angelically. Dalton classrooms had great acoustics.

_I'm wild again_

_Beguiled again_

_A simpering, whimpering child again_

_Bewitched, bothered and bewildered am I_

Blaine chuckled. Kurt was trying to recreate the scene from that film, The History Boys. And that song…it was Rodger's and Hart!

_Couldn't sleep_

_And wouldn't sleep_

_Until I could sleep where I shouldn't sleep_

_Bewitched, bothered and bewildered am I_

_Lost my heart but what of it?_

_My mistake I agree._

_he's a laugh, but I like it_

_because the laugh's on me._

Kurt smiled that arresting smile that always made Blaine weak at the knees.

_A pill he is _

_But still he is_

_All mine and I'll keep him until he is_

_Bewitched, bothered and bewildered _

_Like me._

Blaine was sure this was a reference to his suggestion that the Warbler's next song be 'Just Like A Pill'.

_Seen a lot_

_I mean I lot_

_But now I'm like sweet seventeen a lot_

_Bewitched, bothered and bewildered am I_

_I'll sing to him_

_Each spring to him_

_And worship the trousers that cling to him_

Kurt put his hands on Blaine's desk and winked cheekily at him. The room exploded into a cacophony of cheers and laughter.

_Bewitched, bothered and bewildered am I_

_When he talks he is seeking_

_Words to get off his chest._

_Horizontally speaking_

_He's at his very best._

The same laughter again. _Oh dear _thought Blaine, _maybe he's taking it too far. What if a teacher walks in?_

_Vexed again_

_Perplexed again _

_Thank God I can be over-sexed again_

_Bewitched, bothered and bewildered am I_

Kurt held the note for what seemed like an eternity. Blaine almost felt a pang of jealousy that his boyfriend was that good a singer. Then everyone stood up and clapped. David even got up onto his desk and whooped! _Hey, climbing on furniture is MY thing! _Thought Blaine. Kurt curtsied and Wes bowed dramatically.

At that moment, Mr. Beardsley walked back into the classroom. The whole room fell silent.

"I heard that" he said, flatly. "School rules say that behavior such as this should get you all a month's detention."

"You mock us, sir!" blurted out David.

Then Mr. Beardsley did something very strange. He smiled.

"However, I have to say I rather enjoyed that little cabaret performance of yours, Kurt and Wesley. The Warblers mean at lot to Dalton and I am glad to see you two took the initiative to give an impromptu performance. I appreciate originality. It's something I rarely get in my essays. This, however, is not an appropriate time for you to be performed. I have a class to teach and would be grateful if you did not repeat this. Unless, you want that detention, that is."

Blaine was stunned. So was everybody else. So Mr. Beardsley had a heart after all. Kurt and Wes bowed again and walked out of the class, still waving at their fellow classmates.

After that, history seemed different to Blaine. It wasn't just "one thing after another". He also knew he would have to return the favor to Kurt. Valentine's day, maybe. And he had just the song…


End file.
